


Arguments At The Wrong Place And Time

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, M/M, Peter considers Tony as his fake dad, Peter is confused, Thanos is amused, Thanos is confused, Tony Being Tony, Tony and Peter are in Wakanda, Tony and Steve can't seem to not argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony and Peter instead of going into outer space, have joined the rest of the Avengers in Wakanda. But what will happen with Steve and Tony in the same place after their Civil War with their issues still unresolved? Let's just say not even Thanos himself can stop these two from going at each other.





	Arguments At The Wrong Place And Time

Tony and Peter had joined the rest of the Avengers after having successfully defeated what Tony called 'Alien Squidward’ in New York and destroying the so-called 'Flying-Donut’ that hovered over the city.

The two also met up with Dr Strange shortly before the battle but he had opted to stay in New York to guard the Time Stone and his sanctuary along with Dr Wong.

The sudden change in atmosphere was unnatural and yet unsettling. No longer could the leaves be heard being listed by the wind even though nearly all the Avengers stood in the middle of the large Wakandan forest.

“Uhh, guys, I'm picking up a growing unknown energy fluctuation near where Bruce is. Keep your heads up.” Tony informed.

It wasn't long before a dark cloud began forming and expanding in the middle of the forest. A tall, muscular purple Titan stepped through, wearing his golden Infinity Gauntlet. On said Gauntlet, Thanos already had 5 Infinity Stones, the Space, Reality, Power, Soul and Time Stones.

“T-The Time Stone?! W-What?! But Strange was the one with it in New York! You! What did you do with Strange?!” Tony yelled, horrified while pointing at the Titan accusingly.

“I see, you catch on quickly Stark. Very observant of you. Does this mean you'll surrender the Mind Stone over now that you know attempts at stopping me are futile?” Thanos asked somewhat curiously and yet rhetorically at the same time.

“Wait. Tony, you knew about the whereabouts of one of the Infinity Stones and you didn't _tell us_?! What possessed you to do that?!” Steve exclaimed incredulously while looking at Tony.

“Oh I'm sorry _Cap_. But I'm pretty sure you knowing about the whereabouts of the Time Stone wouldn't have helped us in any way. Why would you even need to know that anyways?”

“But still! You need to tell us these things! You can't just keep them to yourself! With the knowledge that the Time Stone was in New York, we could've sent a team there to help defend it or we could've used that knowledge to help us strategise our plan of attack better!”

“Tony, Steve, this is hardly the time or place to begin one of your screaming contests.” Natasha hissed at both of them.

“Oh so when _I_ keep a secret it's suddenly all _my fault_?! What about when you kept the assassination of my parents a secret from me _Steve_?! Is that also _my fault_ too?!” Tony’s helmet receded back into the rest of his armour, revealing his face completely scrunched up in anger, eyes glaring daggers at Steve, who reciprocated.

“I said I was sorry! And when did _anyone_ say it was _your_ fault?! I even sent you a goddamn letter saying I was sorry! Is that not enough for you?!”

“No it's not! And don't even _pretend_ that letter was genuine! I could sense it the second I read the first few sentences. You probably ended up smashing a couple of walls by the time you finished writing that letter out of frustration!” Tony replied angrily, both Avengers already right infront of each other, completely ignoring the fact that the fate of half the Universe is lying in their hands.

“Oh, so me keeping the secret from you so I could protect you isn't genuine so therefore my apology letter isn't as well?! Nothing I do for you is ever genuine in your eyes! What? You gonna tell me that I didn't genuinely miss you after Ultron?!” Steve asked, his voice decibels higher than usual.

“Now that I think of it, yeah, it didn't sound genuine, and it wasn't too! Seeing as how only a year later you and I got into a fight! Your actions speak louder than your words _Cap_! ~~~~”

“After years of working together you two still can't seem to see eye-to-eye? This is just amusing.” Thanos boomed while chuckling sardonically.

“Shut it you oversized grape, this doesn't involve you.” Tony snapped at the Titan.

“Tony! Steve! We have much more pressing matters to tend to right now than resolve your and Steve's issues!” Bruce said, still not believing that the two decided here and now of all times to start another one of their pissing contests.

“No! We're settling this right here and right now!” Tony answered, giving Bruce a glance before turning back to Steve and glaring at him. “Furthermore, literally the very first thing you did when you met me was argue with me! And you also literally challenged me to a _fight_ , Mind Stone interference or not, you still did! You also didn't hesitate to challenge me to another fight 4 years later either!”

“You were purposely pushing my buttons! You might as well have had a sign on your head saying 'Hey! I'm an asshole and I'm gonna provoke you into punching me!’. And after all these years, I'm pretty sure you would've done that even if you weren't under the influence of the Mind Stone!”

“Oh, so you still think that lowly of me _Cap_?! Are you actually saying that what I did under the influence of the Mind Stone was actually me being an asshole?!” Tony spat while poking repeatedly at Steve's broad chest.

“Do you blame me?! What has happened over the years to even give suggest that I should think highly of you?! The entire Ultron debacle happened because of you! Sokovia got destroyed, because of you! The Sokovia Accords happened, because of you! Everything bad that happens is _your_ fault!” Steve explained furiously while poking the genius back on his armour.

“The entire Civil War we had to completely _your_ fault then! You with your stubborn and short-sighted intuition! If you had signed them, we wouldn't have had a problem at all! But that did you do?! You ran off and committed international crimes which got your buddies over there put in _jail_ just to save your other super soldier bestie!”

“Oh, so we're playing the blame game now? In that case, the entire Washington DC incident happened because you redesigned SHIELD’s Helicarriers! Not only did you redesign their engines, you literally weaponised the entire thing! And you said you were done with the weapons industry!” Steve scoffed, sneering at Tony while the other Avengers looked on in horror. Thanos on the other hand just chuckled at the exchange. “What a lie that was, considering the Iron Man suit is packed to the brim with weapons.”

“How was the Washington DC incident _my fault_?! I wasn't even there when it happened! If anything, it's _your fault_ for not being able to spot HYDRA hiding inside SHIELD beforehand during your time executing SHIELD missions!” Tony snarled back, narrowing his eyes even further. “Not only was it your fault for not spotting HYDRA earlier, it's also your fault because you didn't save your best buddy _Bucky_ over there from falling off that train back in WWII. Had you saved him, he never would've become the Winter Soldier and HYDRA never would've been able to take over SHIELD that easily!”

Steve was seething now, practically ripping off his cowl so Tony could see that fact. If looks could kill, both Tony and Steve would've died 5 times over now. “You wanna know why the US president was kidnapped back in 2013? Because of _you_! Had you actually _not_ been at asshole to Aldrich Killian all those years ago, he never would've developed Extremis and become the Mandarin! But what did you do instead? You were a complete douche to him! You couldn't even stop Pepper from being injected with Extremis, it's no wonder she's completely fed up with you!”

“Now you've gone too far _Rogers_. Pepper and me might not be a thing anymore, but at least we were a thing. Unlike a certain _someone_ and Peggy Carter.” Tony smirked while looking at Steve dead in the eyes.

But instead of earning an angry retort, Tony instead received an apology from the Captain. “I… I'm sorry, Tony. I don't know what just got over me, but, I'm sorry for saying what I did. I know I may have said otherwise, but, not everything bad that happens is your fault. You're one of the best and most self-sacrificial people I know, which is both something I hate... and love about you. I hate it because… because I can't stand to see you die just like that.” Steve confessed, suddenly saddened at the mention of his previous lover, Peggy. “These past 2 years have been really hard on me, but I've realised a lot of things about myself that I otherwise wouldn't have, had I not been so far away from you for so long. I've realised I've been taking your company for granted, and I really miss having you near me, even if it's you being an asshole. But maybe, I do need that asshole in my life to make it complete.” Seeing Tony's confused yet amused expression on his face, Steve decided to rephrase. “What I'm trying to say is… is that I… I…”

“Go on Steve, what are you trying say? Plus you need to speak up, my old ears can't hear you.” Tony teased, the sour mood they were in earlier completely vanishing.

“Tony! You're being an asshole again!”

“But didn't you just say you _needed_ me as the asshole in your life Steve?” Tony's question would've sounded innocent if it wasn't for the shit-eating smirk on his face.

“Fine! I love you…” Steve practically whispered, head ducked down.

“What was that? I'm gonna need you to go a few decibels higher than that Steve, I don't have super hearing.”

“I love you! Okay? I said it… Now let's just get on with the fight, I promise I won't let this compromise the team.” Steve’s face right now would've put that of a kicked puppy to shame.

Lifting Steve's face with an armoured finger so he was looking at him. “Oh Steve, you're so sappy it's unbelievable, this confession would probably put those from those 1940s movies to shame.” Tony said softly but in a teasing tone as well.

“Please Tony, just… just stop. Please, I can't handle this anymore, if you're gonna reject me just do it alre-”

Whatever Steve was going to say was cut off by Tony's mouth on top of his. Tony was practically devouring the inside of Steve's mouth while Steve's eyes widened in shock,though Steve was quick to recover and reciprocated the heated kiss.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Rhodey yelled, completely shocked.

“What the fuck Steve?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“This is no time to start making out you two!” Bruce exclaimed, exasperated. “This is unbelievable!”

“Uhh, guys, does this usually happen between Mr Stark and Captain America?” Peter asked, who was genuinely curious if this was a usual thing that happened since he knew both Mr Stark and Captain America argued a lot if Mr Stark ranting about it all the time was anything to go by.

“Wait? How did they go from nearly biting each others heads off to devouring each others faces?” Sam questioned, baffled by their current situation.

“This is just disgusting, you humans confuse and disgust me.” Thanos said, revolted by the scene infront of him, to which Tony and Steve both gave him the finger while still making out heatedly.

“Wait? So does this mean that Captain America is my second fake dad now? Aunt May is gonna kill me once she finds out! Shit!”

“Language!” Both Steve and Tony scolded.


End file.
